Be careful what you wish for
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: One shooting star across the feudal era, a million different wishes from people across the world. . What if they all came true, would it be so great? Sometimes your wishes can come true, but they turn out worse than you had thought,..
1. Chapter 1

Yaaayh my all new story. Lol. This one I have all planned out and the chapters are short.. gommen…and.. yeah I hope you like it.. lol.

**Be careful what you wish for**

(cuz u just might get it all)

By,

Inu's Hanyo

Dedicated to:

Makenna-san

And

Haley-chan

Chapter one- 'To the left of the crescent moon'

The air was cool and the atmosphere relaxing down by the small river. The sky was a midnight blue and the moon was a perfect crescent.

"What a beautiful night, no fighting.. and no Naraku to worry about." Kagome commented as she gazed lovingly into the dim fire, her knees to her chest and her chin placed gently on her legs.

"Yes, what a night." The youki slayer put in, her brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and her green kimono folded as she sat.

"None better that you dear Sango." The monk whispered hotly into Sango's ear before taking her into hid arms. She squeaked a bit from the sudden movement, but soon relaxed; loving the feeling that Miroku gave her when she was in his arms.

Kagome looked away, she knew or their relationship. They were engaged, vowed, happy. Ever since Naraku had been defeated Sango and Miroku have been cozier than ever. Kagome averted her eyes to the ground whishing she could not hear the giggling noises Sango made every time Miroku would touch her. Yes, she was happy for Sango and for Miroku, but.. even though Naraku was dead and gone, the sacred jewel was still not whole again. Kohaku still possessed a sacred shard, as did Koga. Also Kikyo possessed half the jewel, but refused to let Kagome have it.

Kagome let out a long and heavy sigh, somehow her thoughts always led back to Kikyo. "What Will happen now? Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore; Kikyo could easily keep the jewel pure in my place...-I just don't know anymore'. The miko thought to herself.. Feeling the sudden weight of cloth on her shoulders kagome lifted her head. Looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes kagome could not help but want to cry. She had accepted it long ago. She would never hold his heart, but the pain of seeing his sweet face never secede to cause pain.

"I Just thought you looked cold.'' the strong hanyo mumbled, a small pink blush bepainting his pale cheeks, only so much that kagome could see.

"thanks." Kagome said roughly as Inuyasha sat next to her and pulled his teal red hatori moreover her shoulders.

''Kagome! Kagome!" a little boy's childish cry rang through the trees. Shippo immerged from the thicket of trees and ran happily over to his adopted mother.

''What is it Shippo?" asked kagome looking down at the little kitsune in her lap.

"Its wonderful'' You have to come see'..'' The little boy yelled.

"what's Wonderful Shipp.? "Asked Sango lifting her head from Miroku's shoulder and looking at Shippo over the dying fire.

"Follow me! I'll show you! ''Shippo cried jumping up and tugging on kagome's green shirt, willing her to follow his lead.

''Ok. Ok." kagome said getting up and pulling Inuyasha with her. Soon everyone Was on their feet and following little Shippo into the vast woods. they Walked a short distance, following the kitsune the entire time, before they came to a clearing with no trees, no clouds, Just a little creek leading to a pool of cool glistening water

and the shimmering stars above. ''Wow Shippo you were right this is lovely." kagome said looking up to the countless stars that dabbed at the Right sky.

"They're just stars" Inuyasha said not looking up, but scanning the area with golden eyes.

"Oh come on Inuyasha don't ruin the moment." Kagome signed giving the hanyo a playful nudge in the ribs.

''What a gorgeous moon.'' Sango remarked gazing up at the glowing moon, her brown eyes mirroring the glistening image.

''Yes, I agree. Lovely. "Miroku said but he wasn't looking up at all. Sango giggled meeting his gaze.

"Oh! Look!'' Shippo suddenly squealed. "To the left of the moon!'' Everyone looked Just in time to see a silver star shoots fly elegantly across the sky passing flawlessly behind the moon.

"Make a wish.'' kagome whispered Closing her light brown eyes, a single tear making its wet way down her cheek

- x-

'It's nights like these that make me want to go kill something or the great Inu youki thought sarcastically to himself.

''Sesshomaru-sama isn't this night pretty?! " a girl at the age of about twelve with long pitch black hair and an orange kimono questioned.

''yes, how... lovely" the youki responded, his voice bathed in pure sarcasm. Rim giggled at her lords respond then Started skipping around the open fields they had made camp in. "Stop Rim. Dont move." Sesshomaru ordered p his strong voice echoing across the plain. Rim froze, right in the middle of a skip. Sesshomaru started to walk towards the little girl.

''What is it the lord?" asked Jaken, the toad like little youki, sitting up from his position on Ah-Uh.

"Shut up" Sesshomaru ordered coldly. He stopped just a few paces in front of Rin staring at something behind Rim. "You again. What do you want?'' the youki growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." a cold woman, voice sounded from behind the frozen form of kin.

"Such fake flattery." Jaken put in rudely.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled in a loud voice not even looking back at the lovely demon.

''gommen asi.'' the toad youki whispered backing away, to cower behind An-uh.

"Sesshomaru-Suma-It's stranger You being so far north. So far from your own territory. Is there not a reason?'' the dead woman spoke walking towards the great youki, her long black hair swaying and her red and white priestess clothes fluttering in the cool breeze.

"Naraku has been destroyed, the shikon no tamma is almost complete. So why do you stay here priestess?'' Sesshomaru asked, his molten eyes looking harshly down at the frail form of Kikyo.

"I have but one tie to this retched world, and one alone.'' Kikyo breathed hotly.

''and that is?'' the youki questioned his eyes piercing Kikyo's dead black.

"Inuyasha.''

''Hey Hey.. look!'' Rin gasped paints pointing to the starry sky. All heads turned towards the midnight sky, just in time to see a falling star shoot across the velvety sky, Passing barley behind the moon. "I wish.. I wish.. I wish.'' Rin sung in a sing-song fashion.

"Shut up girl! '' Jaken spat, disliking the sweet tone.

-x-

(well damn that took long enough right?? Well sorry it took me so long. Yes laurel-chan this is my new story.. I think I told u once.. Whatever.. Thanks for reading and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible/// lol.. yeah right… I hate typing.. lol… )

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2 'I wish I never died'

Disclaimer: me no own inu!

**Be careful what you wish for**

Because you just might get it

By,

Inu's Hanyo

Chapter 2: 'I wish, I did not die.'

'Where am I?' she thought, her head spinning and her body feeling as if it were on fire.

"LADY KIKYO!" screamed a small girl, an eye patch sitting over her left eye. "DON'T DIE!" she yelled, her tone frantic and tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Kiede-" Kikyo's voice was weak and cracking as she tried to call her sisters name.

"Lady Kikyo, Do not move." A deeper voice said, and Kikyo felt strong arms pushing her back to the ground, forcing her not to move.

"k-kikyo…." A new voice entered her mind, a voice soft and filled with pain. "How come?.. I thought.." then the voice was silent, deathly silent.

Shock hit like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from her chest. Inuyasha was here. This was when she died, except.. She wasn't dead.

Her wish.. It.. came true.

"Inu- Yasha!" Kikyo yelled, trying frantically to push away the man holding her down. "NO!" she cried. "He can't die!" Tears streamed down her paling cheeks and blood was pooling under her Kimono.

"Kikyo. You need to calm down." The deep voice said, continuing to hold her, pinned to the stone.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo cried one last time before her strength left her in a whoosh and the darkness of unconsciousness took over.

-x-

'How could this happen?' Kikyo thought as she looked sorrowfully up at the half demon pierced and hanging by her sacred arrow.

"KIKYO !" Kiede called, running full speed towards her older sister.

"yes?. What is it?" Kikyo asked without looking away from the sacred tree.

"Its Onigumo!" the little girl panted as she came to stand alongside her sister.

That caught Kikyo's attention. 'Naraku.' She thought fiercely. "What about him?" she asked aloud, trying to keep her voice even.

"He's gone." Kiede said, looking up at her sister with worried eyes. "I fear something bad has happened."

"It has." Kikyo replied, her hand moving to the inside of her kimono and pulling out the Shikon No Tamma. 'All because of this.'

"What do we do?"

"Nothing." Kikyo's tone was harsh and her gaze traveled from the jewel back to the hanyo. "Get home Kiede."

"What? Why sister?" the little girl asked, a hint of sadness entering her voice.

"Because I told you to" Kikyo snapped. Kiede yipped at the sudden harshness coming from her older sister, turned, and ran towards the huts of the village.

'I'm so sorry kiede.' Kikyo thought to herself looking back at the jewel. 'I'm so sorry.. Inuyasha.'

Kikyo breathed deep, filling her lungs with the cool morning air.

"Inuyasha." She sighed and placed her hand lightly on the Hanyo's torso. Kikyo closed her eyes, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her eyes. She was a priestess after all, and she would not cry.

"nnn" the sound came not from Kikyo, but from the hanyo under her pale hand.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked up to his face. His golden eyes were blinking open and his hands twitched.

"..Kikyo?" the hanyo questioned his eyes fixing on his former lover.

"You.. Your.. alive." Kikyo lips twitched, contemplating the smile that was breaking out.

"You wench!" Inuyasha yelled, thrusting himself towards the priestess but being held firmly by the magic of the arrow. Kikyo winced back, her hand leaving his chest.

"Inu-" she tried

"No, You disgusting human!" he spat.

"No, Inu-" the tears were coming back, but Kikyo tried with all her might to hold them at bay. She knew why Inuyasha was mad, but it wasn't her fault, it wasn't her.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled full force. "You betrayed me!"

"No, Inuyasha. You're wrong." Kikyo pleaded. 'Please, understand'

"Yea, like I believe that!" the hanyo spat. "You had that plan to betray me from the very first time you met me, you filthy wench."

"No! Inuyasha it wasn't me that shot at you!" Kikyo tried again.

"Then who was it that shot to kill KIKYO?!" Inuyasha's anger waved off him like heat off the sun.

"Naraku." Kikyo mumbled.

"WHO the hell is that?!" Inuyasha yelled his question, his volume high.

"He's a demon Inuyasha!"

"So he was the one who shot at me?! No, KIKYO, it was YOU!" Inuyasha shook his head, silver hair flinging around and his golden eyes beginning to taint red.

"No!" Kikyo yelled, putting all her strength into trying to get him to understand. "It wasn't me!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled and with all his force pushed against the arrow.

"Inuyasha.. I… I love-" but the sentence was never finished as Kikyo fell to the ground. A pool of blood collected at her feet and her kimono was soiled through, the three scratches of the claws that almost killed her tattooed her back.

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha called, almost horrified as Kikyo fell. After no answers Inuyasha tried again "KIKYO!"

--z—

"Kikyo?" a soft voice called from the darkness.

'Inuyasha..' Kikyo thought, her head hurt and she was completely surrounded in darkness. 'why?' she cried. 'Why did this happen?'

"Kikyo.. Kikyo please wake up." The little voice called again.

Kikyo opened her eyes, the pain in her head increasing. She was sitting in her hut, her sister by her side.

"What is it?" she asked, her throat was dry and her voice cracked.

"It's Inuyasha." Her sister said, tears in her eyes.

"What about him?" Kikyo asked, looking away.

"He's trying to break your spell." She sobbed. "He's turning full demon."

"What?" Kikyo sat up and looked directly at her sister.

"He's been at it for hour's sister."

Kikyo stood up slowly, fighting away the dizziness. "Take me there." She said flatly.

-x-

"Just tell me!" Inuyasha's yelled when he caught sight of Kikyo riding her horse towards him.

Kikyo jumped off and confronted the hanyo. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you shot at me!"

"Inuyasha, I didn't shoot at you!" she yelled back.

"I know what I saw Kikyo." The hanyo shot at her, his voice angry and his eyes red.

"And I know what I saw." Kikyo's voice lowered from a yell as she looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"wha-?"

Kikyo didn't let the hanyo finish. "You attacked me Inuyasha."

"No I didn't-"

But she cut him off again. Kikyo pulled the sleeve of her kimono down and turned slightly, revealing the deep scratch cut by Naraku in Inuyasha's form.

Inuyasha paused. "That's… That's my mark." He said softly, realization hitting.

"It is.. Now do you see Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, her voice weak.

"Let me down." The hanyo mumbled, looking at the ground.

"what?"

"Release me." Inuyasha called, raising his gaze to fix on Kikyo's dark eyes.

"NO!" yelled Kiede, running forward.

"please.. Kikyo."

Kikyo looked into the hanyo's eyes, the eyes like molten gold.

The priestess raised her arms and walked foreword. She clasped the end of the arrow and pulled. "I love you." she whispered as the arrow slid from Inuyasha's heart and disappeared.

The next instant was a blur, Kiede screamed along with the rest of the villagers. But Inuyasha took no heed. Kikyo was in his arms in less than a heartbeat.

"Kikyo.." he whispered into her hair.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo mumbled burying her face into his read kimono.

"I'll take this." The hanyo said, his tone deep and angry. His hand clasped around the sacred jewel.

"What?!" Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha pulled away, the shikon no tamma held tightly in his hand. "You tricked me!" she yelled.

"Just returning the favor." The hanyo snickered before leaping back onto one of the sacred tree branches. "Sayonara Kikyo."

And with that he disappeared. Kikyo fell to her knees, shock filling her heart and head. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

He took the shikon no tamma. He tricked her. He betrayed her, again.

He was gone.

--xxxx--

"no INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled.

A demon launched itself at Kikyo. Inuyasha it was. The demon Inuyasha.

The shikon no tamma was no where to be seen, but Kikyo knew he had used it.

The demon Inuyasha, with his red eyes, the purple stripes along his cheeks, the fangs, and the claws, all of it.. evil.. he laughed, a dark sound coming from within his chest.

"goodbye Kikyo." He snarled as he attacked the priestess.

"NO!" Kikyo yelled her bow pulled back and loaded with a sacred arrow and her tears spilling all over her face.

Kikyo was covered in her own blood, scratches tore her flesh. The light from the day had disappeared and the darkness was surrounding.

Inuyasha was no longer a half demon, his human heart had left him and all that was left now was pure hatred and malice. Inuyasha was no longer Inuyasha.

Kikyo pulled the arrow back even more,

before letting it all go.

--

(( yea.. long enough?? Haha.. ok. There's more to come.. so please review and tell me what you think..!! )

Inu's Hanyo: "So?? What cha think??"

Kagome: sniffel "is she gonna kill Inu?"

Inu's hanyo: "haha, I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Inuyasha: "Your mean."

Inu's Hanyo: "shut it dog boy."


End file.
